


The Count Of Five

by TheifOfTime



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, craig is a big baby about it, ear piercing fic, kenny pierces craig's ears, sorry this is lame i just wanted to get the idea out, that's really the entire fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheifOfTime/pseuds/TheifOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny took the piece of ice away and popped it in his mouth. Craig made a face. “Gross” He commented. Kenny grinned and took out his cheap lighter from his back pocket. He heated up the safety pin a bit, before flicking the flame off and putting a piece of cork behind Craig’s ear.</p><p>	“Ready? On the count of five.” Kenny said, and Craig shivered nervously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Count Of Five

**Author's Note:**

> Note: In this, the boys have been aged up to around 16/17 ?? Also, VERY IMPORTANT: I got all of this information from the Internet. IT IS HIGHLY RECOMMENDED THAT YOU DON'T PIERCE YOUR OWN EARS, AND THAT YOU NEVER EVER PIERCE SOMEONE ELSE'S. Kenny and Craig are just stupid as shit, piercing your ears without a professional is extremely dangerous. Enjoy the fic though!

Craig could honestly not believe he was doing this. A year ago, if you had asked him if he would ever let his annoying trailer trash boyfriend pierce his ears in his gross bedroom, Craig probably would have smacked you. But now, it was actually happening, and Craig was a teensy bit terrified out of his fucking mind. Only a teensy bit. 

Kenny was bending over his desk, rummaging through a drawer and humming happily. Craig was sitting on the edge of Kenny’s bed, hands gripping the dirty sheets tightly. Kenny was swishing his hips from side to side, and Craig couldn’t even appreciate it, he was too scared. He had no idea what had possessed him to allow Kenny to pierce his ears, but now he was starting to regret it. 

The idea has first come around when Craig had been kissing Kenny. He had been mouthing along Kenny’s ear, when he noticed that Kenny had a new piercing, the fourth in that ear. He’d ended up mentioning that he thought Kenny’s ear piercings were pretty cool, and that he’d been thinking about getting one as well. Of course, Kenny had taken the idea and ran with it. 

Kenny turned back around, and large safety pin in hand. He noticed the look on Craig’s face and gave him a small smile. “Don’t worry babe, I’ve done this tons of times before!”

Craig grimaced. “Oh yeah? When.”

“Well, the second piercings in my ears were done by me, and you know my friend Stan Marsh? I pierced his as well. Oh, and I did Bebe’s nose too!” Kenny said proudly.

Craig grunted and crossed his arms. “I dunno man. I just feel like you’re gonna fuck up and some how end up cutting my ear off or something.”

Kenny flashed him a hurt look and flopped down on the bed next to him, slashing the safety pin through the air. “Craig, I would never cut your ear off. I love your ears. In fact, I love your ears so much; I’m trying to enhance them by piercing them. You see why me chopping them off is implausible?”

Craig rolled his eyes. “How bad will it hurt?” He questioned.

Kenny reached over and pinched his arm. Craig yelped and shoved Kenny over and off of the bed. Kenny grinned up at him from the floor, still twirling the safety pin around. “Only that bad!”

Craig kicked Kenny’s side for good measure, and the blonde boy let out a laugh, pushing himself up. 

“Don’t worry dude, the pain goes away super quick. Now, would you rather have the black ones or the gold ones?” Kenny turned back around to the desk and reopened the drawer.

Craig flexed his fingers, looking at his tan skin. “Hmmm… black.” He decided.

Kenny turned around, walking over and shoving his hands in Craig’s face. Cupped in his palms was a pair of small black balls. Craig admired them for a second before Kenny turned back around. 

“Okay, so here’s how shit is gonna go down. I’m going to numb your ear with some ice, stick the needle in, and bam, your ears are pierced.” Kenny said, head cocked and hand on his hip. Craig nodded along. “Be right back.” The blonde boy winked, hopping out of the door and down the dirty hallway.

Craig tapped his fingers on his thigh, still a bit nervous. He had to admit, he liked the black earrings that Kenny had showed him, but he continued to wonder whether or not something would go wrong.

Kenny bounded back in, a glass of vodka sloshing around in his hand, and a wad of toilet paper in the other. He was balancing a bowl of ice on his arm. Kenny set the glass on the desk, and dipped the toilet paper in the alcohol. 

“What’s that for?” Craig asked.

“This sterilizes your ear, to make sure you don’t get an infection. It’ll be cold.” He warned, leaning over Craig and swabbing his earlobes quickly. He turned back around and grabbed an ice cube.

“This’ll numb the ear so that you can’t feel as much pain, you big baby.” Kenny grinned and held the cube to Craig’s ear. He shivered as the melting block numbed his earlobe. 

Kenny took the piece of ice away and popped it in his mouth. Craig made a face. “Gross” He commented. Kenny grinned and took out his cheap lighter from his back pocket. He heated up the safety pin a bit, before flicking the flame off and putting a piece of cork behind Craig’s ear.

“Ready? On the count of five.” Kenny said, and Craig shivered nervously. Kenny positioned the needle on his earlobe and began to count. “One… Two…” He trailed off and leaned down to kiss Craig full on the mouth, shoving the needle into Craig’s ear effortlessly. Craig gasped and Kenny laughed into the kiss.

He pulled back and wiggled the needle in Craig’s ear for a few moments, before pulling it out. 

“You asshole.” Craig glared. “You didn’t finish counting.” 

Kenny chortled and swabbed his ear with more alcohol. Craig hissed at the pain, causing Kenny to let out another chuckle. “I didn’t want to give you a chance to chicken out before I reached five.” Kenny swabbed the lobe with another bit of alcohol soaked toilet paper before slipping the small black earring though his ear, brushing Craig’s dark hair out of the way as he slid the back on the small stud.

“Alright, time for the other ear!” Kenny said gleefully.

Kenny heated up the safety pin again, blowing on the small bit of metal to cool it a bit. Craig huffed and tilted his head, watching out of the corner of his eye as Kenny swabbed alcohol on his other ear. “You get way too much enjoyment out of this.” Craig commented.

Kenny grabbed another ice cube and rubbed it around his earlobe. “Yeah man, I love piercing people. I’m actually planning to do Wendy’s ears next week, and I’m trying to convince Kyle that he wants an eyebrow ring.”

Craig snorted at the thought of Kyle Broflovski with an eyebrow ring. Now that’d be a sight to see.

Kenny placed the cork behind his ear once again, and pushed the pin through his other ear. Craig winced at the sharp nip of pain, and Kenny clucked his tongue at him.

He pulled out the needle and brushed some alcohol over it before pushing the other earring through, securing it in. “Alrighty. You’re set to go!” The blonde boy grinned widely, and Craig rolled his eyes.

“Here! Take a look!” Kenny shoved a small cracked mirror at him, and Craig studied his reflection. His earlobes were kind of pink-y, but the dark balls looked good against his tan face. He huffed a breath and handed the mirror back to his boyfriend.

“It looks pretty okay.” He said with a small smile, and Kenny let out a whoop, dancing around before leaning down to kiss him again. Craig tangled his fingers in Kenny’s blonde hair and Kenny grinned into the kiss.

“That’ll be 30 dollars please,” Kenny whispered and Craig shoved him away. 

“Oh fuck no, get someone else to pay you, you poor piece of shit.” Craig rolled his eyes, and Kenny laughed, grasping Craig’s hand. 

“Maybe next time you’ll allow me to do more?” Kenny said hopefully and Craig groaned at the thought of repeating this process.   
“You’d have better luck with Broflovski.” Craig snorted. 

Kenny laughed, wrapping an arm around Craig’s waist, and kissing his cheek. “At least spread the word, dude. I think Tweek would look pretty cute with a lip ring?”

Craig coughed. “Oh god no. Please don’t pierce my friends. Especially Tweek. Knowing him, he’d actually do it, and then end up regretting it. The last thing you want is Tweek flipping out on you.”

Kenny chuckled and Craig reached up to touch his sensitive ears, the slight sting shooting through his ear as he tugged at them.

Kenny swatted at his hands. “Don’t touch. Bad Craig.”

Craig huffed, bumping against Kenny.

“Hey, at least it was your loving boyfriend, and not some random stranger.” Kenny said indignantly.

Craig chuckled. “If it was a stranger, I wouldn’t have even had the idea, let alone let them touch my ears.” Kenny smiled at this. “And hey… it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be, I guess.” Craig admitted, and Kenny gave him a small smile.

They sat in silence until Kenny had to break it. “Maybe you’ll let me do your nipples next?”

“Oh hell no.” Craig growled, shoving Kenny away yet again. 

Kenny winked, and Craig couldn’t help but smile in return.

**Author's Note:**

> More Crenny, as promised! Hope you all enjoyed :D


End file.
